


Blunt

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Myriad [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Madara rolled his eyes. “I was thinking of how much quieter it is when you’re not around.”“That’s mean.” Hashirama said, already looking hurt at the dismissive comment.“Don’t go all off into a depressive episode again because of it. I’m still here, aren’t I?”





	Blunt

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much this whole thing started when my friend was innocently enough mentioning mushrooms and a new star trek comic and my brain goes hm, what if mushrooms and hashimada and here we are. Back again in the naruto fandom where we had my first introduction to anime and slash shipping. 
> 
> So this is probably somewhat OOC because one it's behind a while since I read the manga and two, this is kinda only done in a few hours so not my most polished work either but it's an excuse to see Madara super gay and intense for Hashirama and Hashirama pretty much right same back but far more forward with that.
> 
> Pretty much this is just me and my inability to deal with how HashiMada went down in canon and me going like hm, nope, actually this happened instead. Enjoy? Let me know if I need to add or change any tags or if there are any errors because I'm horrible at spotting them.
> 
> Edit / I forgot to add my sources for mushroom facts that I got from [here](http://www.fungi.com/blog/items/facts-about-mushrooms.html) and [here](https://botanyshitposts.tumblr.com/post/166462289932/hello-yes-i-swear-im-not-a-serial-killer-or).

Despite what Izuna said, Madara didn’t see anything inappropriate about the sheer amount of time he spent with Hashirama. Given the enormity of trying to establish a village, it was perfectly reasonable to spend a lot of time with the man doing the bulk of construction of building said village. It was a treat to watch Hashirama’s wood release in action even if he preferred watching it in battle, the way it could craft things so easily and elegantly only spoke to the skill of its wielder.

Not to mention, Hashirama seemed to be the only one capable of it using it despite being a kekkei-genkai passed down the Senju line which make it even more remarkable.

It didn't take up all of their days entirely, as the head of Uchiha clan still, Madara had every right to keep an eye on the establishment of this village that came from the backs of Senju and Uchiha’s sacrifices. Even given his fondness for Hashirama, he wouldn’t allow himself to be push out of the progress even if it seemed many days he was only one who liked him.

Well, him and Izuna. Izuna was a much more understandable relationship, as they were brothers. The only brothers either of them had left in the wake of the war, it was only naturally they’d be close and protective of one another.

That was probably why Izuna voiced his concerns, afraid he’d be won over by the Senju somehow. It was the only thing Madara could reason at least, though it hadn’t explained Izuna’s amused tone this morning. Nor the faint hint of something else in his eyes, before they shifted into a more neutral expression. It was always the one Izuna took when he was hiding something, not that Izuna hid things often from him. But there had been a few occasions, not that Madara could think of anything that Izuna might hide from him that would have anything to do with his relationship with Hashirama, though.

Pushing aside that thought because really, it was like just his beloved little brother being overprotective he went on to previous arranged meeting place to meet Hashirama. It could be difficult to get a moment alone with the man, nowadays with how he only blossomed with popularity but somehow Hashirama seemed to just know he needed time away from others.

The man could be surprisingly sharp even if sometimes he acted as nothing more than an idiot who got easily depressed and who ironically enough was an obnoxious optimist.

During those times, when it was just the two of them alone, Madara couldn’t help but think of their childhood time spent together. Back before they had known the other was Uchiha and Senju, back when they could just be two stupid children having fun with each other.

Hashirama back then had been even more affectionate, always seemingly needing an excuse to drape his body over him. The worst offense had probably been the hand holding but given how excitable, even more so back then Hashirama had been Madara hadn’t though too much of it.

“You’re looking deep at thought.” Hashirama’s warm voice and fond smile greeted him.

Madara rolled his eyes. “I was thinking of how much quieter it is when you’re not around.”

“That’s mean.” Hashirama said, already looking hurt at the dismissive comment.

“Don’t go all off into a depressive episode again because of it. I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. I’m very happy that you’re here.” In that moment, it didn’t seem like Hashirama was only speaking of here and now but rather the sheer wonder that they ever arrived at this place at all. It would have been so easy for the fighting to never stop until one clan killed another or the ending Madara had always imagined where the Uchiha and Senju wiped each other out until nothing but their blood-soaked battlefields remained.

If he had died Hashirama’s hands, well, that wasn’t an end that Madara would have minded. It was probably the only death he would ever accept, as no one else would be as worthy as the man in front of him.

“Don’t get so excited. As if I’d leave all the planning to you, the village would end up as a forest and everyone would be stuck with your horrendous fashion sense.”

“You never forgive and forget, do you?” Hashirama chuckled, though not overly bothered by the remark. “I think I improved over the years, don’t you? I do get compliments on my hair now.”

“It does no longer look like you cut it with a bowl.” Madara had to admit Hashirama did look better with longer hair and it looked like would be rather soft to the touch contrary so his own spiky and wild hair. He had heard a few of those compliments himself and some were said with nothing else but lust in mind. For whatever reason, Hashirama didn’t seem keen on humoring these people with anything beyond his usual fervent to make a friend out of everyone.

“That’s great praise coming from you.” Hashirama grinned, Madara wasn’t quick to deliver compliments but always meant them when he did. “Yours looks exceptional as well like the mane of a ferocious beast.”

If it had come from anyone else, Madara probably would have been tempted to burn them alive or at least severely consider the thought and glare whatever poor fool into submission for having dared but with Hashirama, it was different.

It was always different likely because of their long friendship. “Heh, I’m sure you wanted to talk about something else than my hair.”

“Oh, yes. I have something to show you.”

Madara raised an eyebrow, unsure of exactly what that might mean. Hashirama could get excited over everything so he didn’t really expect much as the man let him into the alcove of trees that had been aside them up to this point.

Whether the trees were naturally formed, or by Hashirama’s own creations Madara wasn’t sure. Hashirama had picked this place for them anyways so it didn’t really matter in the end, but if it was the case of the latter, then it could be that Hashirama wanted to show him something he had built.

As if he didn’t ordinarily see enough of that, it still didn’t bore Madara somehow.

“See, look.”

For a moment Madara didn’t know what he was looking for before he followed Hashirama’s pointing and turned his eyes towards the ground. A ring of mushrooms appeared and that seemed to be what he’d been dragged over here to see.

“Ah.” Madara didn’t muster up much of a response because he didn’t see the big deal. “You made them? Rather unimpressive considering what feats I know you’re capable of.”

“What? No. They formed like this naturally, isn’t it neat?”

It was hard to say no to Hashirama’s beaming smile. “Yes, neat.” He repeated, hoping that would be enough of a pleasing response.

“Aren’t mushrooms wonderful? You can use them dye clothes and make lots of pretty colors. A few of the villagers, told me they work exclusively with some mushrooms so I’ll be trying to grow some of them to make sure we have adequate stock.”

“Uh huh.” Madara replied, to give the illusion of interest hoping this wasn’t going to be another tirade Hashirama occasionally went on about.

“They’re also used in tons of medicines and even poisons. I’ve gotten good at identifying a lot of them myself, even the ones that don’t have medicinal properties and aren’t poisonous can often be eaten as food. So versatile!”

“You don’t say.” It was going to be a tirade, Madara internally groaned. However Hashirama seemed none the wiser and just went on with his relentless chattering.

“Not only that, did you know they’re great at decomposing? Morbidly enough sometimes you can where people have fallen because mushrooms start sprouting. But beyond that, they’re also very necessary in the life cycle and help pave the path towards new life.”

Actually, Madara had noticed certain one seemed to pop up where he knew bodies had fallen but he didn’t really want to contribute to this conversation any more than he had to so he made a noncommittal noise in turn hoping perhaps Hashirama would get the hint.

“Then their reproduction cycle is fascinating. Under the right conditions, they can stay dormant for years without losing any of their potency and then go on to form another life!”

This time, Madara tried making no response but it seemed Hashirama didn’t even notice before he just had to mention another fun fact about mushrooms.

“And mentioning their spores, they seem to be one of the most enduring substances we’ve come in contact with so far which really helps explain away their durability.”

Before Hashirama could even open his mouth again, Madara decided perhaps not wisely to simply shut him up with his mouth. He couldn’t stand to hear anything else and it seemed like the only logical explanation at the time.

For a moment, Madara assumed he made the worst mistake of his life and was able to claim insanity, or anything at all that would make Hashirama understand and not abandon him. Because it wasn’t like he had any other real friends beside him. He could deal with going back to Izuna being the only one else who liked him but he wouldn’t do it happily.

However, it is only for a moment before Hashirama kissed him back. And in hindsight, maybe Madara should have thought out this plan more because he hadn’t really meant to kiss Hashirama. He just wanted to shut him up… but not one to back out of a plan so easily, he merely returned the kiss and even allowing the encircling arms around his waist.

Maybe this wasn’t his worst idea, but at least there was no one around to see them like this. He really would kill the first fucker who stumbled upon them in this moment because damn it, he was having a good time and didn’t want anyone to interrupt them.

 

 

 

“I might have kissed Hashirama?” Madara couldn’t help but phrase it as a question. Izuna likely didn’t want to hear about this, but he needed someone to talk to and obviously the man he kissed was out of the question.

“I don’t think you can maybe kiss someone.” Izuna replied, taking this a lot better than he would have imagined considering this morning. He didn’t even seem surprised.

“So I did. But it was only to shut him up.” Madara growled, defiant to the end. “He just wouldn’t shut the fuck up.”

“So your first thought instead of telling him to shut the hell up or just leaving the conversation is to kiss him?”

“I-“

“It’s not like I have any experience kissing a Senju.” Madara would more than too worked up to really pay attention to Izuna’s words too careful or notice his eyes hadn’t quite met his. “But if that’s your first thought, that sounds like it might have been something you wanted to do? You two were always close, a lot of the villagers assumed you two were together.”

“What? Why?”

“Really brother? You have no idea why someone might think that, whatsoever?” Izuna genuinely asked, wondering the sheer depths of denial Madara might have even though he had it on pretty good authority they were vast and deep as canyon might be.

“He’s just overly affectionate and treats me better than most people do.”

“If by overly affectionate you mean constantly making heart eyes at you that honestly makes me want to gag.” Izuna had mostly left Hashirama alone because Madara had never seemed to might be affections, annoyed he might be. Izuna had always known if his brother had truly minded, Hashirama would have been nothing more than ashes on the floor if Izuna hadn’t gotten to him first.

“He’s always smiling and making fond expressions at everyone though.” That was just the kind of person Hashirama was. Stupidly kind, and earnest to a fault, it was that and many other qualities that had drew him to the man.

“Mm.” Izuna didn’t think he would get through his Madara’s thick skull in a day. “Tell me, after you kissed him what did you do?”

“I left? What kind of question is that?”

“Ah, I see so Tobirama is probably having a similar conversation right now. At least I don’t have to deal with a depressed Hashirama.”

“It’s not usually that difficult to cheer him up.” At least, to Madara it had always been relatively easy.

“I’m sure that has nothing to do with you.” Izuna stood, he had other things to do than merely counsel his brother about his love affair that had literally been going on for decades at this point.

Besides, he was sure things would work themselves out eventually, or if not, a little outside interfere never hurt anyone.


End file.
